trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
MŁUNDIAL.PDF
Już za kilka dni mundial dobiegnie końca i kibice przegranych drużyn wrócą do domu z bółem duby. LECZ, sklepy spożywcze i artykuły LPG nie dają chuja i sprzedają jak najwięcej rzeczy z tego wydarzenia. Jako, że jestem wielkim fanem FUTBOLU postanowiłem odwiedzić sklep w poszukiwania ciekawych artykułów. Także jestem leniwym chujem, więc rzuciłem się na dział z grami. Wszystkie półki były zapełnione tylko 1 grą. MŁUNDIAL 2018 SUPER CAPP SIMULATOR. Nigdy o tej grze nie słyszałem, ale postanowiłem ją kupić. W trakcie powrotu do domu zauważyłem, że wszyscy w okolicy noszą biało czerwone koszulki z napisem DUMNI Z NASZYCH. Byłem bardzo zdziwiony ponieważ odpadliśmy z mundialu gdzieś miesiąc temu i także z powodu, że nigdy jakoś moi sąsiedzi nie byli wielkimi kibicami. Nawet ich psy nosiły koszulki. Po krótkim namyśle, kontynuowałem powrót do domu. Gdy uruchomiłem komputer to włożyłem płytę z grą do komputera i czekałem na zainstalowanie . Zanim się obejrzałem gra była już zainstalowana . Byłem bardzo zdziwiona bo gra zajmowała 1 Gb. Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzenia komputer się wyłączył . Bardzo się wystraszyłem , ale zorientowałem się , że wywaliło korki. To, że nikogo nie było w domu to musiałem sam się tym zająć. Zszedłem to piwnicy gdzie każde szanowane bezpieczniki się znajdowały. Po załatwieniu sprawy wracałem na górę, AŻ NAGLE usłyszałem czyjś śmiech. Zaciekawiony tym powróciłem do piwnicy i zapytałem. Ja: Halo? jest tu ktoś? Tajemniczy głoś : Nie i wynocha z mojej piwnicy. Ja : Co? mógłbyś powtórzyć ? Tajemniczy głoś : Nie Ja : ok, tak w ogóle kim ty jesteś? Tajemniczy głoś : Nieważne kim jestem, a teraz WYJDŹ Z Tond! ( Szczerze to nie rozumiałem o co mu chodzi bo chuja słyszałem, więc wyciągnąłem latarkę i pokierowałem w jego stronę ) W to co zobaczyłem nie mogłem uwierzyć... Zamordowany były trener reprezentacji Polski W piłkę nożna . Franciszek Smuda. Miał on wkurwiony wyraz twarzy , włosy całe we krwi i był odziany w jego ostatni noszony strój . Szaty trenera Wisły Kraków . Rzucił się na mnie i mówił : TO TWOJA WINA!, TO TWOJA WINA! ja : ALE W CZYM KURWA Nagle przestał. Zamilkł na chwilę i zaczął opowiadać historię swego życia. Od zadupia zwanego Lubomia ( pozdrawiam ludzi ) Do Sandomierza, gdzie go zabito. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy mineły te 4 godziny. Wzruszyłem się. Spytałem go: ja : Jak mogę ci pomóc? Smuda : Płyta. Gdzie ją masz? ja : W komputerze Smuda: Dobrze. Idź po nią to coś ci pokaże Po tych słowach wiedziałem, że będzie jazda. Wziąłem Płytę z komputera i Zszedłem z powrotem do piwnicy, lecz trenera nie było. NAGLE coś zabrało mi płytę z rąk. poczułem zimny oddech za pleców coś jak by ktoś się zesrał. Odwróciłem się, a za mną stała wielka piłka z szyderczym uśmiechem i i chujowym fryzem. Odezwał się do mnie: TY GŁUPI GŁUPCZE ! DZIĘKI TEJ PŁYCIE STAŁEM SIĘ NAJPOTĘŻNIEJSZĄ ISTOTĄ NA ŚWIECIE! NIC, ALE ABSOLUTNIE NIC NIE MOŻE MNIE POKONAĆ. W tym momencie zesrałem się i gdy piłka powoli mnie połykała wyślizgnęło mi się gówno ze spodni i spadło wprost w paszczę w potwora. Ciało jego próbowało walczyć z tą siłą, lecz gówno zwyciężyło. Piłka zamieniła się w kartkę papieru i odleciała małym okienkiem z piwnicy . Franciszkę Smudę nigdy więcej nie Spotkałem, ale miałem obawy wobec kartki. Prawdopodobnie leży w jakimś gównie. Po tej akcji pozwałem sklep w, którym kupowałem i zyskałem gta V na konsole Ex BOx 9 i 100 złotych . Wieć pamiętajcie dzieci, nie kupujcie gówna w sklepie . Koniec